We'll be okay
by Valouw
Summary: POST MARK OF ATHENA - Après leur retour sur l'Argo II, la nuit tombée, deux demi-dieux, deux âmes solitaires. / Friendship Leo/Nico - Séries de drabbles.


AH ! J-2 (1 en fait, tiens) avant le début de mes examens.

Je stresse, et sur le coup du stress, j'ai ENFIN fini mon projet de série de drabbles sur une bromance entre Nico et Leo, inspirée par les dessins de Viria (notamment, en image de l'histoire) qui est trop géniale, et bref, voilà, sept drabbles sur Nico et Leo.

En espérant qu'ils vous plairont, 100 mots tout pile (trop fière sur ce coup) chacun. Critiques, avis, compliments (haha), **très** souhaités huhu. Rendez-vous après votre lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

**We'll be okay**

* * *

Accoudé au bastingage, incapable de dormir dans la cabine de Percy qu'on lui avait attribué quand il était arrivé à bord de l'Argo II, Nico Di Angelo contemplait la mer sombre et peu agitée, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cabine de pilotage où les lumières étaient allumées et des cliquetis audibles de là où il se tenait.

Leo Valdez, lui non plus, ne dormait apparemment pas, préférant bricoler des choses et d'autres, et le fils d'Hadès pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi.

Tout comme lui, le fils d'Héphaïstos devait être torturé par les affres de la culpabilité et des regrets.

**:.:**

Grâce à sa trousse à outils magique, Leo arrivait à obtenir les éléments dont il avait besoin pour construire cette petite machine de défense trouvée dans le livre d'Archimède.

Et ses doigts s'agitant sur ses tournevis et sur le métal l'aidaient à se détendre. L'aidaient à essayer d'enlever cette boule dans la gorge qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'ils avaient perdu Annabeth et Percy. L'aidaient à se distraire.

L'aidaient à oublier qu'il était le responsable de tout ce gâchis.

« Arrête de te fustiger Leo, ça m'emmerde. » fit Nico brusquement en apparaissant à l'entrée du poste de pilotage.

**:.:**

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était monté là-haut, ni même pourquoi il essayait de convaincre Leo que la chute de leurs amis dans le Tartare n'était pas de son fait.

Peut-être bien parce que Nico avait vu en Leo Valdez des échos de ses propres sentiments et de ses propres doutes.

Si Percy et les autres n'avaient pas eu à le sauver des jumeaux, les évènements se serait peut-être déroulés différemment. Mais Hazel le lui avait assez répété : avec des _peut-être_, et des _si_, on pouvait refaire le monde.

Avec un _si_, Bianca serait _peut-être_ encore là.

**:.:**

Le fils tout droit sorti des Enfers lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence, _fantastique_. Leo s'essuya nonchalamment les mains remplies d'huile de moteur, et adressa un sourire éclatant au brun, prêt à mentir pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille.

Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à faire fuir Hazel quand celle-ci avait tenté de lui parler, et ce n'était pas Nico Di Angelo qui serait un obstacle à sa solitude.

Leo avait l'habitude d'être seul. Il savait ce que c'était d'être la _septième roue_.

« Le sommeil ne vient pas, donc je bosse. Quel mal à ça ? »

**:.:**

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, personne n'est responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'es pas à blâmer. » répondit Nico, ses yeux d'un noir abyssal luisant dans la pénombre.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Leo qui l'intriguait presque. Cette douleur de la perte d'un être aimé, cette solitude si semblable à la sienne, cette sensation de se sentir en marge des autres... Incompris.

Nico le voyait clairement désormais : Leo et lui se ressemblaient terriblement. Mais alors que lui préférait le silence, ou être cassant, Leo lui préférait en rire, sourire, prétendre continuellement qu'il allait _bien_.

**:.:**

« J'assume les conséquences de mes actes, mec. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux que leur voyage au Tartare soit la conséquence du fortune cookie, sinon il va falloir s'attendre à un autre type de mauvaise nouvelle dans les jours à venir. Les cadeaux de Némésis ne restent pas impayés. »

Même si il avait essayé de le dire avec toute sa nonchalance, avec toute sa désinvolture habituelle, Leo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer ça avec une certaine dureté.

Mais toujours avec le sourire. Le sourire était important. Essentiel et indispensable.

Ses sourires cachaient toujours tout.

« Mais merci. »

**:.:**

C'est ainsi que naquit leur amitié. Deux garçons un peu trop solitaires, un trop renfermé et un autre trop comédien, un qui ne cherchait plus le contact des gens et un autre qui désirait être entouré, un qui voyait la mort et l'autre qui était en quête de vie.

Deux personnalités aux antipodes, mais qui se complétaient. Deux demi-dieux qui désiraient réparer les erreurs qu'ils pensaient avoir commises.

Nico souriait de plus en plus, Leo souriait encore plus fort, et le coeur d'Hazel ratait quelques battements : comment résister à celui qui faisait autant de bien à son frère ?

* * *

OUI je sais, pas pu m'empêcher d'insérer à la fin un petit POV de Hazel et insinuer un Leo/Hazel parce que bon, voilà, hein, ... ahah.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis:D ça fait super plaisir !

Bisous bisous.


End file.
